Mamoru Jū santai no kokoromi
by The Happy Emo
Summary: It started off as any day for school girl Yuzuki. But, after opening a book from the library, her life will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I wrote this out of sheer random inspiration. I don't know how I thought of it, but I like it! I know the first chapter is short, but I know it'll get better after this chapter! Remember, this is just the introduction.**

* * *

><p>Today started off as any normal day at the Akiyo Academy. I woke up early, I got out of bed, I got changed, and I went on my way to class. But, something felt off. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly, but something just wasn't right.<p>

I looked both ways, before crossing the street to get to the schools library. The breeze picked up, I held down my skirt so it wouldn't go up and show people my undergarments. I quickly ran across the street when I saw no cars were coming.

SCREEECH! I heard a car break fast. I looked over my shoulder, and froze in place. A car swerved past me. I ran the rest of the way to the library, not looking back.

"Ah, Yuzuki, glad you came." The librarian, Mrs. Kukiro, smiled as I put my bag down, trying to catch my breath.

"Morning Mrs. Kukiro." I bowed to her, smiling. She laughed.

"Always so polite." I heard her mumble.

"Do you have any work I can help with?" I walked up to her desk. She quickly rummaged through a stack of books, and pulled out an old dusty one.

"Yes, actually. I would like you to read this. I heard from a few students that it is a good book, but I don't know what shelf it should go under. Would you please read it, and get back to me?" I took the book from her shaking hands, and walked to the back of the library, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs, and peered down at the dusty book.

I blew the dust off the book so I could read the title.

"Mamoru Jū san-tai no kokoromi." Strange book title for something in this library. I opened the front cover slowly, the bad feeling I had earlier returning.

I stared after the raven haired girl.

"Did you give it to her?" A familiar deep voice asked from behind me. I nodded, turning to see him.

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Second Chapter!**  
><strong>Yuzuki: If you actually count the first one you put up as a chapter, then sure.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Meh.<strong>  
><strong>Yuzuki: Shan doesn't own Bleach or it's characters. She owns my character, all OC's and the plot though.<strong>  
><strong>Me: I got my inspiration from Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaidan.<strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened the book, feeling a shiver go up my spine. The book flew up in the air, the pages turning quickly, a blinding light burst from the book. I screeched, trying to grab the book to close it. I jumped, the light caught me and I found myself frozen mid flight.<br>My mind tried to keep up with the events unfolding. What was happening? The world around me dissolved. my clothes changed from my school uniform to a white kosode and a red shitagi. There was a sheathed sword strapped behind my back.  
>I shut my eyes, wishing I were back at the library. Hell, I just wished I were on solid ground, and not suspended in this weird light.<br>"Whatever you wish, Yuzuki Hara. This is now your story after all." An ominous voice whispered to me.  
>"What's happening? What do you mean it's my story? Answer me right now!" I yelled.<br>"You've almost got it, Miss Hara. But, the second line was one syllable to long. Try thinking of another haiku." A man with blonde hair was standing in front of me. I looked around, seeing I was in something that appeared to be a class.  
>"Where am I anyway? Is this some type of Haiku class? How did I get here?" I asked question after question. He clapped.<br>"There you go, that was a good haiku." I blinked, confused. I sat down, deciding I wouldn't get any answers out of him.  
>"Finally, you got it. This is, what, your ninth try to make a good haiku?" A boy with black shaggy hair snickered at me.<br>"What do you mean ninth? I'm great at making haikus! Refrigerator." I made a haiku to prove it.  
>"What's a refrigerator?" I rolled my eyes. Obviously this kid was just trying to joke with me. Everyone knew what refrigerators were.<br>"Okay everyone, class is over. You are free to go." Everyone stood up, and bowed to the person I figured was the teacher. I followed everyone else.  
>"Except you, Miss Hara." I froze and grimaced. I turned and walked over to him.<br>"Yes?" I stared up at him.  
>"Is something wrong? You seem out of it. You're usually good at haikus." I nodded. I can't tell him I don't know who he is.<br>"Well, I'm just not feeling the poetic genius today." Which isn't a lie. Getting sucked into a book can really take inspiration out of you. Before he could question me more, I ran out of the room.  
>"Hey, Yuzuki, whats the matter?" The boy from earlier was waiting for me outside. I smiled at him.<br>"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just not feeling like myself today." He nodded, crossing his arms.  
>"You remember who I am, right?" Why would he ask that?<br>"Why would you even ask that?" I tried to smile. He didn't notice my tension.  
>"Just making sure." He took my hand in his. I quickly pulled my hand out of his. He grinned at me.<br>"Sorry, just making sure you were okay." He grinned goofily.  
>"You're so weird." I laughed. His grin shrunk into a small smile.<br>"So are you." He shot back.  
>"Hey Yuzuki, Kumakichi! You guys better hurry, or we'll leave without you!" A girl yelled at us from down the hall.<br>"Kay'! Thanks for the reminder Misaki!" The person who I know knew as Kumakichi yelled back at the girl 'Misaki', waving.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked, "Er- I forgot."<br>"Today is really an off day for you isn't it? The captains are here today, and we are finding out who made it to a squad, and who has to stay." I nodded, pretending I remembered.  
>"They could be splitting us up." He mumbled under his breath, he lightly grasped my hand. I looked at him.<br>"Don't worry. Even if they do separate us, we can still be friends." I smiled a warm smile at him. He nodded, though he didn't look convinced.  
>"Yeah… but, I don't want to be separated from you." He looked away from me. I felt his hand tighten around mine. He must be really scared.<br>I moved so I was hugging him.  
>"Don't worry, Kumakichi. If you worry, then it will most likely happen. So think positive." He looked at me, and nodded. I saw his eyes were watery. I lightly rubbed my thumb under his eye, wiping away his tears. He hugged me closer.<br>"Why are you so calm? You don't need to keep your thoughts to yourself. You may think people don't worry then, but everyone worries about you more. You can tell me anything."  
>'I wish I could' I thought to myself, looking sadly at him, 'But I know no one will understand.'<br>Kumakichi took a deep breath, and let go of me, smiling.  
>"Come on, we don't want to be late." We walked together to where a huge crowd was gathered. I began to feel anxious. My hand began to feel clammy. Kumakichi, who I hadn't noticed was still holding my hand, squeezed my hand to show he was feeling the same way.<br>"There you two are!" We heard a whisper come from behind us. I flinched slightly, as the girl from earlier, Misaki, laughed.  
>"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." She giggled, and glanced at Kumakichi.<br>"So, this is it." Another voice came from behind Misaki. She turned and made room for the new person.  
>"Yep. This is where we will say goodbye to the Academy."<br>"And hello to the Squads." Kumakichi interjected. The new person, who had long purple hair and was wearing the same uniform as me and Misaki, looked at Kumakichi's and my hands, her eyebrow raised slightly.  
>Misaki squealed.<br>"So he finally told you?" She asked me excitedly, noticing our hands.  
>"Told me what?" I looked at Kumakichi who was blushing.<br>"Told you that- MFH!" The new girl covered Misaki's mouth.  
>"Told you that you have a higher chance of graduating then all of us." For some reason, I don't believe that was what she was talking about.<br>"So, which squad are you hoping to get into?" Kumakichi asked all three of us.  
>"I want to be in the 13th division!" Misaki squealed happily, getting the hand off of her mouth, "What about you Fumiko?"<br>Fumiko shrugged, "How should I know? I don't care as long as I don't get stuck with that busty lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto."  
>"So you'd even choose the 12th division over the 10th?" Kumakichi smirked. I saw a chill go up both Misaki and Fumiko's spines.<br>"Maybe not…" Fumiko cleared her throat, "What about you Yuzuki? You have any particular one you hope to be in?"  
>"Uh… I don't have a preference either. I just hope I'm put in a squad." I mean, it's the truth. I don't know what squads are what, so how can you have a preference from such little information?<br>"Shh! Someone is about to talk!" Misaki shushed us, bouncing from excitement.  
>"Calm down, little one." Fumiko put her hand on top of Misaki's head.<br>"Everyone, I am here to present the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I will say the squads number, and then say who will be going to that squad." Everyone was silent. I tried to see who was talking, but people were blocking my view.  
>"This is it." Kumakichi mumbled to himself.<p>

"Squad 6. Misaki Nakashima." He then went on a listed the other names of people who will enter squad 6. I smiled at Misaki who was shocked.  
>"I made it in…" She mumbled, "I MADE IT IN!" She pulled me into a hug, screaming happily. I hugged her back.<br>"Remember to talk to us once in a while." Fumiko smiled down at her bubbily friend. Misaki nodded. She then skipped up to where the person saying the list of people was, and she happily went with her new squad members to where I'm guessing was the 6th squads barracks.  
>"That leaves Fumiko, you and me." Kumakichi looked nervous.<p>

"Squad 8. Fumiko Akiyama." Fumiko's eyes widened as her name was called.  
>"Looks like you got your wish. You didn't get in the squad with the busty lieutenant." I joked with her. She grinned, and threw her fist in the air.<br>"YES! See you guys later! Hope you make it to a squad!" She ran to the front. I looked around at the now small crowd that was left. I was getting nervous.  
>"Squad 9. Amiko Sukushima, Tomo Yomikura, Komaru Shima, Miyami Shinahana and Yuzuki Hara." My head snapped up as I heard my name being called for the 9th Division. I looked at Kumakichi with a gleeful look, hugging him.<br>"I made it in!" I was shocked! I looked at Kumakichi's tan face. He was grinning down at me.  
>"You did make it in! I'm so happy for you!" I was laughing like an idiot. I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked at where the noise came from.<br>"You're Yuzuki Hara?" A tall man with purple hair, and a tattoo on his face was staring at me.  
>"You need to go, Yuzuki. I'll see you later." I nodded, letting go of Kumakichi, and walking up to the man with purple hair. I got in line, and followed everyone to where I am assuming will be my new home.<p>

We all walked into a huge room, where we stopped.  
>"This is the Squad 9. You were chosen for your skills, and you all qualified for what I was looking for in recruits." We all bowed.<br>"As you can see, we do not have a captain, so I will be almost like your captain until the Captain seat is filled once more." Everyone stood still, listening to every word he said.  
>"Understood?" We all nodded. He was about to speak again when a very high pitched voice rang through the room.<br>"HISAGI! Are you ready to go drinking? Oh, is this a bad time?" A busty strawberry blonde woman burst into the room, but froze in place when she saw us. Hisagi looked peeved, but tried to calm down.  
>"Not now, Rangiku, I am talking to the new squad members."<br>"But, you can do that later! Come drink now! First we need to get Izuru, then we can drink!" She whined.  
>"Izuru is telling the new squad members of his squad everything just like I was until you interrupted me!"<br>"Sorry! It's not my fault!"  
>"Why aren't you with Captain Hitsugaya, talking to the new members of squad 10?" I smirked, finding their quarrel to be quite amusing.<br>"Because, it was so boring! And, whenever I tried to talk, Captain Hitsugaya glared at me." Hisagi's eye was twitching ever so slightly.  
>"Rangiku, can we go drinking another day?" Rangiku walked next to him, crossing her arms, so her cleavage was even more noticeable.<br>"You'd actually pass up a drink with me?" I groaned, covering my mouth right as I did. She looked at us, her eyebrows furrowed.  
>"Hey, you girl. What's your name?" She looked right at me. I pointed to myself. She nodded.<br>"My name is Yuzuki Hara." I bowed slightly. She blinked, then grinned.  
>"So YOU'RE/ the Yuzuki Hara I've been hearing about!" She ran up to me, and crouched down, slightly, so we were eye to eye.  
>"I am Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm Lieutenant of Squad 10." She seemed really peppy, totally forgetting about the drink she was begging Lieutenant Hisagi to get with her.<br>"Pardon me asking, but how did you hear about me?" I tried to be polite.  
>"I heard from Izuru you are good at Haikus! And one of the new squad members was mumbling about you when I asked who he usually hung out with at the Academy."<br>"Kumakichi?" I asked, "He is in your squad?" She nodded.  
>"Yep! And, seeing as though you two are so close, we should be friends!" I don't really see her reasoning behind this, but I don't think talking back to someone of higher ranking is a good idea.<br>"Um, Lieutenant Hisagi, can you tell me more about Squad 9?" He nodded. Rangiku looked at him sternly.  
>"You haven't told them about the squad yet? Hisagi, you are slacking off!" Hisagi ignored Rangiku and began to respond to my question.<br>"Squad 9 is-" Rangiku cut in again.  
>"Squad 9 is the artsy squad. They run the Magazines that go around the Soul Society. Oooh! Yuzuki, you could do a who likes who column!" My eyes widened, and I shook my head.<br>"I don't think so, unless I am put into the position to do that." I looked at the Lieutenant, who nodded in thanks.  
>"Hisagi wouldn't mind!" I now see why Fumiko didn't want to be put in the same squad as this woman. She is insane.<br>"Excuse me, lieutenant, if it isn't to much to ask, would you go and tell Kumakichi that I am so happy he made it into Squad 10, and that seeing as though you two are in the same squad, when I come to see him, we can talk more?" She nodded.  
>"Got it! I'll tell him that you are happy he made it into my squad, and that you love him!" My eyes widened.<br>"NO! We're only friends! I said tell him that I'll come visit soon!" Matsumoto grinned.  
>"I know, I'm just playing around." I then bowed as she left. Hisagi sighed.<br>"Sorry about her." I laughed.  
>"No need. Misaki acts just like her, so I'm used to it." The other new squad members looked at me in shock.<br>"Whats with the looks?" I asked.  
>"That was very informal how you just talked!" A proper sounding girl scolded me, "Don't talk to a higher up like that! That is very disrespectful!" I cringed.<br>"Sorry. I was just trying to get Rangiku ou-" The girl gasped again.  
>"And you called a Lieutenant by their first name! How disrespectful! You need to call your higher ups Captain and Lieutenant depending on their rank."<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I tried to calm the girl down.  
>"It is proper manners to introduce yourself first!" This girl is quite a pain.<br>"I already did! You already know my name!"  
>"STILL!"<br>"FINE! My name is Yuzuki Hara. Happy now?"  
>"Quite. My name is Miyami Shinahana." Even her name sounds snooty.<br>"Well, I guess Rangiku told you about how we are very artistic here. Now, before we dismiss so I can show you where your living quarters will be, I will announce who is a ranked official." Ranked?  
>As if knowing what I was thinking, Miyami answered my question.<br>"If you must know, which from your expression I'm guessing you don't, ranked officials are squad members who are put as numbers judging by their strength. Which means I'm a shoe in to get one." I nodded.  
>"Okay, anyway. There are three people who are qualified to be ranked officers. Miyami Shinahana, you are now Squad 9's fifth seat." Miyami gave me a 'see I told you so' look. I smiled.<br>"Congrats, Miyami." If she is fifth seat, and its judged by strength, I really don't want to be on her bad side. Even if it's too late for that.  
>"Amiko Sukushima, you are now Squad 9's eighth seat." A petite girl walked up to Miyami. Her golden hair cascaded down her back as she smiled happily.<br>"And, Yuzuki Hara." I looked at Lieutenant Hisagi. Miyami looked shocked.  
>"Yuzuki Hara, you are now 10th seat." My eyes were as wide as saucers. I am a ranked officer?<p>

Do the know that I am a human? Well, everyone here is human, but do they know I'm not strong? Well, they'll find out soon. And let's hope there not too disappointed…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the second chapter! Thanks to my beta Morbidly-funny for helping me edit this!<strong>

** Review please, and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
